


In the City

by NobilisReed



Series: Kinderguardian [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobilisReed/pseuds/NobilisReed
Summary: The Kinderguardian goes where no Guardian has gone before.





	In the City

The damage didn't look so bad, here. There were some impact craters from the capsules the Red Legion used to deploy their troops, but none of the bigger ones from their missiles. Robots worked on them, shoveling rubble and dirt into the holes. A paving machine stood ready at the end of the block to cover it all up.

The transparent facade of the apartment building had been shattered, but the piles of glass had been swept away and the front entrance was clear and clean. Power was on inside, and when I stepped through the door a robot greeted me from behind a desk. "Welcome to Serenity Tower. How may I assist you?" The wall behind it had patches covering what could have been damage from Red Legion slug rifles. I gave it my name--my real name, the one I was born with, not the call-sign the Vanguard had assigned to me.

I gave the robot my mother's name.

"I'm sorry, Guardian," said the robot. "The resident of that domicile is currently asleep. What is your business?"

"She's my mother. Would you tell her I'm here, please?"

"Your _mother,_ Guardian?"

"Yes."

"One moment please." There was some whirring and chirping. It was evidently going through some prolonged calculations.  
"Allow me to clarify," said Ghost. It hovered near the robot's head and shot some interface beams at it.

"Oh. I see." 

In less than a minute, the elevator doors opened, and I was on my way up. The damage was a lot less severe, away from the street. The elevator was clean and operated smoothly, in contrast to the ones I had operated out in the EDZ. It opened onto a familiar hallway, likewise free of the scars of war. A smile crept onto my face, and I took a deep, relaxing breath, the first in a very long time. 

I was not prepared for the scene that greeted me inside the apartment. The table in the main room was overflowing with ration boxes, and dirty dishes were stacked haphazardly by the sink. Even the little corner shrine to the Traveler had been neglected, with a layer of dust on its huge white orb. Through the open bedroom door, came a deep, sincere snore.

Making as little noise as I could, which was very little thanks to the Traveler's light, I found a trash bin, gathered up the garbage, and brought it to the recycling chute. Then I started on the dishes.

I was nearly done when I heard the snoring stop. "Who's there?" she called out.

"Don't worry, ma. It's me."

Mom came to the bedroom door, leaning on the frame. "My...baby?" Her hair was a tangled mess, and her eyes were bloodshot, and her skin pale. A sidearm dropped from her fingers and she began to collapse.

I ran to her, catching her before she hit the ground, and carried her to the dining table. I propped her up in a chair and fetched her a glass of water.

"They told me you were dead," she said, before gulping down several swallows.

"I was."

Her gaze took in the room--the table, now clear of trash, the stack of dishes drying next to the sink, the glass of water--and then settled back on me. "Then..."

"The Traveler's light brought me back," I said, nodding to Ghost. "I'm a Guardian now."

She leapt from the chair and into my arms, tears streaming from her face. "Thank the Traveler!"

I hugged her tight. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I've been busy. So much to do--the Red Legion is still out there, and there are reports...well. I shouldn't say anything."

"It's okay, baby," she said past sobs and sniffles. "You're here now, that's what's important."

We stood that way for a while, until mom said, "Tissues."

There were a few left in the box I had found cleaning up. I handed it to her, and she wiped her face and blew her nose. "How long can you stay?"

"There aren't any rules about that kind of thing. Awhile, I think. Ghost will let me know if anything really critical comes up. And besides..." I chuckled. "I'm not exactly the best Guardian in the Tower. I'm still...I don't know. Finding my place."

Mom looked me in the eyes. Swallowed. "Make sure," she said. "Make sure it's a good place."


End file.
